


Burger King For Life

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 2 AM: Baekhyun plays Mortal Kombat in Mcdonald's, stars in a rom-com, sucks a guy's dick and falls in love.





	Burger King For Life

It’s 2 AM, and the name _Do Kyungsoo_ is all Baekhyun hears.

He’s wolfing down a cheeseburger when it happens, and immediately turns to look at the guy whose order has been called to booth.

Target acquired - mode: lock on. Rush hour - none.

‘’Hey,’’ Baekhyun approaches the man, squaring his shoulders and making his voice as deep as he can, and lunges a fist at him.

This guy hurt Sehun, so he’s going to get it.

At first glance, the guy isn’t anything special, but having him up close proves another deal, what with him pushing Baekhyun into the table like it’s nothing, reflexes quick.

He must’ve got muscles bundled under that plain shirt and hideous grandpa khaki-pants.

Baekhyun’s quick to gather himself again, the two of them facing each other in the middle and the few people present making a circle around them to avoid interfering.

One gets a little too courageous, and Baekhyun levels a glare at him and says ‘’Back off, peanut. You can have a piece of this ass when it’s your turn; passing queue is rude.’’

The khaki-guy who looks like either an IT guy or an underwear model or both simultaneously raises his hands and says haphazardly, ‘’Look, I don’t want any trouble. I- I don’t know why you’re-‘’

Baekhyun doesn’t let him finish before he says, ‘’Oh, wow, you got pretty eyes.’’

That throws the guy off guard, just as planned, so Baekhyun overhauls him. People stare at them like they’re rampant wolves, brawling on the ground.

Baekhyun gets two hits inboard square across the guy’s jaw, but the guy also manages to push Baekhyun away and jams his knee into Baekhyun’s side so that Baekhyun stumbles into one of the cover pictures and rips it down. 

His life flashes before his eyes as he’s held in a vicious headlock by the guy, but luckily, while flailing blindly, he grabs the guy right in the crown jewels and twists till it aches where it hurts the most.

The guy falls over and clutches at his crotch on the ground, and Baekhyun, panting loudly, says, ‘’This - this is for Sehun, you sick bastard. Don’t touch him ever again.’’

He picks up on the of the chairs and levels it in the air in a position ready to smash it into the guy’s mug when the Ghost busters´ theme song starts blaring from his pocket.

‘’Wait a second, I gotta take this call,’’ he puts the chair down awkwardly to rummage his jeans.

He slides his finger across the pane, accepting the call. ‘’Hey boss-‘’

_‘’Where are you?’’_

‘’What? I’m in McDonald’s. Why?’’

 _‘’What’re you doing there? I told you to meet your client at the bus stop,’’_ comes Junmyeon’s voice from the other line.

‘’What? But I’m - I’m busy,’’ Baekhyun says, out of breath. ‘’I found the guy who messed up Sehun. You know, Do Kyungsoo.’’

_‘’Baekhyun... it was a woman. Do Kyungsun.’’_

‘’A **_woman_**?’’

_‘’What are you doing, if I may ask?’’_

‘’Uh. Nothing. Please tell our client I’m sorry, and that uh, I’ll buy them a Happy meal and a frappe - for free?’’

The call ends before he manages to finish the sentence.

Meanwhile, the entire crowd’s been staring at him like scared animals, and the guy on the ground blinks owlishly at him, still mildly in pain but subdued by genuine curiosity.

‘’Uuhhh,’’ Baekhyun pushes the chair gently away from himself, ‘’okay so, I just got a call from someone and- ha _ha_ \- it turns out-- I got the wrong person. You see, I mistook you for someone else who- hurt a friend of mine. Yeah? So. So sorry about this. To uh, the employees too. And you. For, you know, shaking the place up and… punching you.’’

He clears his throat and bows deeply.

Once done, he straightens up and laughs in a friendly manner. ‘’So. We clear?’’

Silence eats away, and Kyungsoo looks like he’s transcended the place internally.

 

It’s a given that Baekhyun gets kicked from that McDonald’s, but the guy, Kyungsoo, gets the kick as well. Both get taken pictures of them and are then banned with immediate eviction and permanent effect.

They stand outside together, the both of them licking their wounds.

‘’You know,’’ Baekhyun says, ‘’McDonald’s shit anyway. Their coffee’s like cat piss and last time I was in their drive-through I accidentally said _‘bye, love you’_ to the worker because I’d just been on the phone with my mom.’’

Kyungsoo stands with crossed arms that bulge in the thin t-shirt he’s wearing. Not that Baekhyun notices. (But oh, he does).

‘’You know I could sue you, right? I’ve got witnesses,’’ Kyungsoo levels a deathly glare.

‘’Aw, come **_on_** ,’’ Baekhyun says, ‘’I told you, it was a misunderstanding. Someone beat up my friend and they had your name and live in this area. What was I to think?’’

Kyungsoo sighs.

‘’Hey,’’ Baekhyun stands in his way to keep him from leaving, ‘’let me buy you a cup of coffee or something else. No hard feelings, okay?’’

There’s a long, considerate pause.

‘’This is the weirdest day in my life,’’ Kyungsoo says, holding an ice pack to his face. He’s got a swelling spot just beneath his eye, but even so, he still manages to look stunningly handsome.

 Baekhyun feels cursed.

‘’Night, technically.’’

Another death-glare.

‘’All right, all right, all right. Day and night, Kid Cudi, I got it.’’

The night continues.

‘’Hey,’’ Baekhyun pokes. ‘’Wouldn’t it have been funnier if we duked it out in the ball pit?’’

A third death-glare.

‘’All right, all right, all right…’’

 

They buy two sandwiches along with scorching hot chocolate and sit outside 7-Eleven on the curb in the artificial light from the logo.

‘’So,’’ Baekhyun says eventually, prompting a civil conversation for the nth time. Maybe he’ll have luck this time, ‘’you a sporty type or what?’’

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo answers, ‘’I do tapdancing.’’

‘’Uh. Tap a what?’’

‘’Tap-dance.’’

‘’What’s that?’’

Kyungsoo raises himself, putting the chocolate on the ground in order to do weird light kicks and tapping with his heels in a pair of Nike Air.

‘’Dude,’’ Baekhyun says, voice genuine. ‘’That’s sick as hell.’’

Kyungsoo smiles lopsidedly, and all the angels in heaven cry, ‘’Thank you. I started five months ago.’’

‘’So…’’ Baekhyun continues now that they’re on friendlier terms. ‘’How did you know how to fight?’’

‘’To put it simply, I grew up with an older brother. Did taekwondo when I was young, though that’s ages ago.’’

‘’Ah.’’

‘’What about you? Are you in some sort of- gang?’’

‘’Well, you could say that. It’s more of a brotherhood. And a business.’’

‘’Business?’’

‘’We sell… cookies. Like girl scouts.’’

‘’You mean drugs?’’

‘’All right, we sell drugs. The rest are confidential matters. You don’t wanna get involved.’’

Kyungsoo grows quiet at that.

‘’Anyway,’’ Baekhyun says, ‘’I’m sorry man. Your cheek looks fucked up and my ass and hips hurt like a motherfucker. And you’re limping a bit.’’

‘’It’s fine. Maybe I needed a wake-up call.’’

‘’A wake-up call from what?’’

‘’I don’t know. My safe bubble? I’m pretty boring. Now I have a story to tell, at least.’’

‘’I don’t think you’re boring,’’ Baekhyun is mortified. ‘’Those kicks are cool as shit.’’

‘’Thanks,’’ Kyungsoo smiles again, fiddling with his ear in an embarrassed manner, and Baekhyun is on a high.

‘’Is there any way I can pay you back though?’’

‘’Thanks, but it’s okay, I-‘’

‘’I could suck your dick?’’

‘’…for… for free?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’Do you see a price tag anywhere?’’

They stare at each other, illuminated by neon.

‘’Are you clean?’’

‘’I- wha- I’m not a roundabout if that’s what you’re thinking. This isn’t cheap service; these lips are insured. You should be honored.’’

Kyungsoo stares.

Baekhyun groans. ‘’All right, yes, I went to the doctor a couple of months ago when I was sexually active and had a boyfriend. I’m _clean_ , okay? You can have my full name and house address if you don’t believe me. Also, I’ve got condoms in my wallet. Strawberry, cause it’s my favorite.’’

‘’Okay then.’’

 

It turns out that it’s not only Kyungsoo’s fist that packs a bunch, if the big cock in Baekhyun’s mouth is anything to go by.

‘’You have lube in your bag too?’’ Kyungsoo asks, wonder in his voice, like Baekhyun isn’t having the meal of a lifetime.

Baekhyun pops his mouth off and wipes at the corner, ‘’I’m gay and prepared, what about it? Anyway, it’s not like I use it recklessly. But it’s handy - like I said, I had a boyfriend some months ago and he was kind of the impulsive type -‘’

‘’Was it only him, really?’’

‘’Okay, I might be a bit of a- uh- hotheaded type too, no shame in admitting that.’’

‘’Are you still- used to- you know.’’

‘’Well, I masturbate frequently.’’

Kyungsoo blinks.

‘’I mean, I use dildos,’’ Baekhyun explains.

‘’Oh, that way, okay. Okay then. Tell me if it hurts or you want to stop, okay?’’

Baekhyun peels out a bark of a laughter at that; ‘’damn. I almost bashed your head in with a chair less than half an hour ago, but you’re being more considerate of me than the entirety of my love life’s ever been.’’

 

‘’Shit, you fuck- like a man possessed-‘’ Baekhyun gasps, hands on the brick wall, bent over.

‘’Is that- is that good or bad?’’ Kyungsoo asks, breathing hard. He’s got both hands firmly keeping Baekhyun’s hips on the spot.

‘’Good! Harder, oh fuck- _harder_ -‘’ Baekhyun’s knees almost buckle, and the distinctive sound of skin on skin travels in the little alleyway, ‘’I’m gonna feel this tomorrow, so bad-‘’

 

‘’So,’’ Kyungsoo says.

‘’So,’’ Baekhyun echoes. ‘’Glad to be of service?’’ he winks awkwardly.

‘’Wait,’’ Kyungsoo stops him.

‘’Mm?’’

‘’Can I have your number?’’

For once, Baekhyun’s the one flabbergasted. ‘’What for?’’

‘’You know. Uh…’’

‘’Am I your new booty call?’’

‘’No! That’s not- what I meant. I just. You seem… I don’t know. Sweet. We could just hang out. Catch a movie, you know.’’

‘’…Sweet.’’

There’s a pause.

‘’All right, let’s do it,’’ and they exchange numbers.

Baekhyun might as well swallow his own tongue when their fingers brush and his stomach flips, and his fingertips tingle like a maiden in love.

His palms feel sweaty, he’s hesitant to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze and they’re back to standing awkwardly again even though they were having one of Baekhyun’s best fucks 10 minutes ago.

‘’So…’’

‘’So.’’

Kyungsoo laughs, and his face scrunches up everywhere in a way that makes Baekhyun’s legs feel like spaghetti.

‘’See you, Baekhyun. Take care, and don’t get into too much trouble.’’

‘’Yeah. You too. Not that you’d be the type to start fights in junk food restaurants.’’

They share a knowing smile between them.

Regardless, Baekhyun only makes it to the end of the block before he stops and runs right back.

It’s some sort of rom-com cliché. It only needs Ryan Reynolds to pop around the corner with a poodle on a leash and James Morrison’s _‘you give me something’_ playing on the radio.

‘’I’m so dead,’’ Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, ‘’I’m so fucking dead,’’ as he calls out Kyungsoo’s name.

 


End file.
